¿Verdad o Reto?
by Dilavri
Summary: Sora, Naminé, Xion y Roxas juegan a verdad y reto. Terrible summary xD solo leanlo y dejen reviews n.n Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece


**¿Verdad o Reto? **

Salí de mi casa sin algún destino.

Solo caminar.

Tal vez iría con Xion, después de todo ella es una de mis mejores amigas.

_Tal vez._

Al parecer estaba tan distraída como para mirar por donde caminaba, ya que choque con un chico, y este cayó encima de mí.

¡Ugh!

No tengo tiempo para disculpas.

"Fíjate imbéci-" y justo antes de terminar, me di cuenta que era Sora.

"¿Naminé?" dijo Sora.

"Ey So…ra" dijo Roxas mientras nos miraba. "Consíganse una habitación" bromeo el rubio.

_**Estúpido Roxas.**_

"¡N-no es lo que parece! Mal pensado" dije mientras quitaba a Sora de encima.

"Aja" dijo Roxas guiñándonos el ojo.

Sora solo rió.

"Tontos" dije en voz baja.

"¿Adonde ibas?" preguntó Sora.

"Con Xion" dije tranquilamente.

"¿¡Puedo ir!?" dijo Roxas emocionado.

Algo trae este chico.

A estado actuando muy raro cuando escucha el nombre '_Xion_'.

_Oh, ya se_.

_He he._

"Está bien" dije sonriendo. "¿Quieres acompañarnos?" dije mirando a Sora.

El sonrió y asintió "Si"

"Bien, será mejor que nos apuremos" dije caminando.

Después de un rato llegamos con Xion.

Roxas tocó el timbre, y nos abrieron.

"¡Roxas!" dijo Xion abrazándolo.

"Um" dijo Sora

"¿Podrían dejar de abrasarse? Me darán diabetes" dije bromeando.

"Oh, cierto" dijo Roxas separándose de Xion

"Gracias" dijo Sora.

Entramos a la casa.

Estaba limpia, muy organizada.

_Bien hecho Xion, bien hecho._

"Uf" dije sentándome en el sofá

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Sora sentándose junto a mí.

"Nada, no te preocupes" dije sonriendo. "Oye, Sora" dije acercándome a su oído "¿Tú crees que Xion y Roxas se gustan?" pregunté.

"¿Bromeas? Se aman" dijo riendo.

_Hm_

_Cierto._

"Iré por bebidas a la cocina" dijo Xion.

"Te acompaño" dijo Roxas.

_¿Será que esos dos se van a comer a besos en la cocina?_

_No estaría mal arruinar su momentito._

_Lose, soy taaaan mala._

"Sora, debemos de arruinarles el momento, ¡solo por diversión!" dije maliciosamente.

El rió "Eres mala…" dijo sonriendo. "Está bien" dijo

Nos levantamos lentamente y nos acercamos a la puerta de la cocina.

_¿Adivinen qué? Estaban a punto de besarse._

_Perfecto._

"Consigan una habitación" dijo Sora, utilizando lo que nos dijo Roxas a nosotros. "Como por ejemplo la de Xion" rió.

_Joder Sora. _

¡Yo quería hablar primero!

_Te maldigo._

"¡SORA!" gritó furioso Roxas.

Sora empezó a reírse.

"¡NAMINÉ!" Me gritó Xion.

Me limité a reírme de ella y de lo sonrojados que se veían los dos.

"¡Lo siento!" dijimos Sora y yo al mismo tiempo.

"¡TE VOY A MATAR!" dijo Roxas

"¡No!" dijo Sora escondiéndose detrás de mí.

"¡Nos vengaremos!" dijo Xion

"Si, si, lo que sea" dije sonriendo

***Después de un rato***

"¿Qué hacemos?" habló Sora "Me comienzo a aburrir"

"Mm…" pensó Roxas. Después miró a Xion, y esta asintió.

¿Qué traen esos dos?

_Me están comenzando a asustar_.

"¡Verdad o Reto!" dijeron Roxas y Xion al unísono.

_Oh mierda._

¿Así que esta es su venganza, eh?

_Buena jugada, Xion, Roxas._

"¡No!" dije enojada.

"Naminé, ¿verdad o reto?" me dijo Xion, sonriendo maliciosamente.

_**¿Acaso no me escucharon?**_

Será inútil discutir con estos dos, no me queda de otra que jugar.

_Joder._

Suspiré. Si elegía Verdad, me preguntarían algo como '¿Quién te gusta?' o cosas así. Tal vez Reto será mi salvación.

"Reto" dije sin ganas.

"Te reto… ¡a besar a Sora!" dijo Xion con una sonrisa.

_¡MIERDA!_

¿CÓMO NO PENSE EN ESO?

_JODER. JODER. JODER. JODER._

Volteé a ver a Sora, estaba sonrojado, igual que yo.

"¡N-no!" dije tartamudeando.

"Un reto es un reto" dijo Roxas

"¡Cállate!" dijo Sora

"¿Qué esperan? Rápido" dijo Xion con una mirada maliciosa.

Suspiré. "Terminemos con esto de una buena vez" dije molesta. Tomé a Sora por su camisa y lo acerqué a mí. Le bese por unos 3 segundos. Después de eso me separé.

"¿Contentos?" dije molesta, mirando a Xion y a Roxas.

Estos dos asintieron.

Miré a Sora. Estaba como en una especie de Shock. Pude ver que con su mano izquierda se tocaba los labios.

_No puedo creer que hice eso._

_Estúpido Roxas._

_Estúpida Xion._

Los mataré.

"Eh" dije mirando a Sora.

El solo sonrió y me guiño el ojo.

_¿Qué mierda?_

"A ver" dijo Sora "Roxas, verdad o reto"

"Obviamente verdad" dijo Roxas despreocupado.

"¿Te gusta Xion?" dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

_Buen trabajo Sora._

_Me enorgulleces._

Pude ver como Xion y Roxas se sonrojaban a su pregunta.

Comencé reírme.

_Ahora es su turno de sufrir._

"Si" dijo Roxas en voz baja.

"No te escuche" dije riendo

"Si" repitió Roxas, un poco más alto.

"No te escucho" dijo Sora.

"¡QUE SI, JODER!" grito Roxas.

Xion solo se quedo estupefacta.

"Xion, admítelo, no tienes derecho a estar sorprendida. Tu ya sabías" dije mirándola.

Ella solo sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Roxas.

"Bueno, debo irme" dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta.

"¿Te acompaño a tu casa?" dijo Sora

_Ñe._

_¿Por qué no?_

Asentí. Y antes de salir de la casa, miré a Roxas "No hagan cosas malas" les guiñe el ojo y salí junto con Sora.

De camino a mi casa hablamos de cosas sin sentido.

"Llegamos" dije suspirando.

"Naminé" dijo Sora

"¿Si?" contesté mirándolo a los ojos

Sora se acercó y me besó.

_¿Les eh dicho que este chico besa de maravilla?_

"Te veo luego" dijo sonriendo

"Adiós" le dije sonrojada.

Entre a mi hogar.

_Oh dios..._


End file.
